1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal box for a centrifugal switch of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional centrifugal switch of a motor comprises a terminal box and a centrifugal actuator. The terminal box is contacted with the centrifugal actuator via a movable control rod on side wall thereof, and a cavity operating to receive a thermostat is disposed in the terminal box. However, since the installation structure of the thermostat and the cavity is complex, cost spent on mould opening is very high, which makes it impossible to reduce the overall cost of the centrifugal switch.